


Cuori in attesa

by hapworth



Series: Another Word [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eruri Week 2019, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Dormo per terra.» annunciò, come se fosse la diretta conseguenza di quella situazione.«Non essere stupido; è un letto a due piazze, ci staremo. A patto che non ti allarghi troppo.» il tono usato era strano, ma non avrebbe saputo dire il perché.





	Cuori in attesa

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è scritta per l'_[EruriWeek 2019](https://eruriweek.tumblr.com/post/186708347590/eruri-week-2019-this-year-erwin-and-levi-are)_.  
**Prompt 26/08/2019:** Only One Bed

Aveva partecipato a quell'uscita per un solo motivo: dividere la stanza con Levi. Non c'era mai stato alcun dubbio o ripensamento, da parte sua circa quella decisione, neppure quando aveva saputo chi avrebbe partecipato. D'altra parte, le probabilità erano sempre state molto alte; andare in vacanza con delle coppie essendo quasi i soli single del gruppo, aumentava di certo esponenzialmente le possibilità. Se poi ci si soffermava sul fatto che gli altri single della comitiva erano quasi coppie fatte... era naturale aspettarsi certi risvolti.  
Di certo però non si era aspettato che finissero in una stanza con un solo letto; un letto matrimoniale, certo, ma pur sempre un letto solo.  
Non si era ancora deciso circa la dichiarazione, né aveva ancora avuto segni chiari da Levi su quello che pensava di lui – o di loro insieme – sebbene avesse il sentore di essere trattato in modo leggermente differente rispetto agli altri. In realtà era abbastanza convinto fosse un'impressione, ma non aveva mai avuto modo di verificare.  
«Dormo per terra.» annunciò, come se fosse la diretta conseguenza di quella situazione.  
«Non essere stupido; è un letto a due piazze, ci staremo. A patto che non ti allarghi troppo.» il tono usato era strano, ma non avrebbe saputo dire il perché. Una parte del suo collo parve tremare senza motivo, di un'eccitazione incomprensibile. Era una frase poco gentile, eppure lui l'aveva interpretata in modo differente. O almeno, il suo subconscio lo aveva fatto.  
«Se non ti dà fastidio...» Levi emise un verso che sembrava uno sbuffo, ma non commentò.  
Avevano cenato prima di controllare le stanze e di fare il check-in in albergo, dunque non c'era altro che si potesse fare, considerando che la reception era ormai chiusa da ore.  
«Vado in bagno per primo.» annunciò Levi – non che Erwin si fosse aspettato qualcosa di diverso in effetti; sapeva della _leggera _ossessione dell'altro ragazzo circa la pulizia, sia circostante che personale.  
Si limitò pertanto ad annuire mentre tirava fuori dallo zaino il proprio cambio per la notte.  
Quando uscì anche lui dal bagno in pigiama, Levi si era già sistemato nel letto, il viso rivolto verso l'esterno e il corpo raggomitolato. Era adorabile.  
Lo osservò in silenzio per un po', mentre un tiepido sorriso gli nasceva in modo del tutto naturale sul viso. Si coprì con il lenzuolo e, contrariamente all'altro ragazzo, si volse verso l'interno, rivolto verso la schiena di Levi, per poi addormentarsi.  
Il risveglio fu indotto dal rumore persistente della pioggia che batteva in modo continuo contro le tapparelle chiuse: Erwin aprì gli occhi, trovandosi i capelli scuri di Levi sotto al mento. Durante la notte avevano assunto una posizione piuttosto intima, che vedeva l'altro ragazzo racchiuso tra le sue braccia e con la schiena premuta contro il suo petto.  
Levi russava leggermente in quella posizione, ma respirava tranquillo e il suo battito era calmo.  
Si accorse proprio dal suo cuore, da quel ritmo che cambiava, quando l'altro si svegliò, perché aumentò esponenzialmente la frequenza del battito.  
«...» il russare si era interrotto, ma era chiaro che anche Levi sapeva di non essere il solo sveglio tra i due – pure il battito di Erwin, del resto, era aumentato.  
«Levi?» osò sussurrare, richiamandolo per rompere quell'impasse, ma senza lasciare la presa sul suo corpo tiepido.  
«Mh?»  
«Non ti infastidisce...?» era difficile spiegare, specialmente perché, escluso il battito forte, Levi non sembrava intenzionato a districarsi da quel contatto. «Sei piuttosto caldo e comodo.»  
Erwin avvampò, ringraziando che il buio e la posizione non permettessero a Levi di vederlo in viso.  
«... Ok.»  
Il momento di silenzio si dilatò in modo esponenziale, finché Levi non lo interruppe. «Non mi chiedi niente?»  
«Io... non so cosa chiederti.» Levi si rivoltò nella sua presa, in modo che potessero essere uno di fronte all'altro. «Tipo se voglio mettermi con te?»  
«E lo vuoi?»  
«Chiedimelo.» lo incoraggiò Levi. Aveva gli occhi più belli che Erwin avesse mai visto e un tiepido sorriso sul viso sempre apatico e indifferente. «Vuoi metterti con me?»  
«Sì.» malgrado tutto non reagì subito dalla risposta dell'altro ragazzo, ma strinse più forte Levi a sé.  
«Ne sono felice.»  
«Ci hai messo troppo.» lo rimproverò quello, affondando il viso contro il suo petto, in un gesto piuttosto tenero che, di certo, lui non si era aspettato. Erwin rise, ma non trovava niente di più adatto che non fossero loro, su quel letto grande, ma evidentemente troppo piccolo per contenere i loro cuori.


End file.
